


Late at the Lab

by Sidonut



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: F/F, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidonut/pseuds/Sidonut
Summary: This is not how you expected your night to go.You're at Mortum's late at night. Not an unusual thing in itself, now that she knew exactly who you were there wasn't really a reason not to pick up your evenings in the lab where they'd left off. At least, not since she'd forgiven you. What a concept, forgiveness.
Relationships: Dr. Mortum/Sidestep (Fallen Hero)
Kudos: 9





	Late at the Lab

This is not how you expected your night to go.

You're at Mortum's late at night. Not an unusual thing in itself, now that she knew exactly who you were there wasn't really a reason not to pick up your evenings in the lab where they'd left off. At least, not since she'd forgiven you. What a concept, forgiveness.

But you're wrenched back to the present by her mouthing at your ear. Fuck. Mortum's been taking her time with taking you apart, testing what spots get the best reactions, the best noises - _shit she likes the way you sound_ \- and she hasn't let up since she settled on that spot. You're sitting on her desk and your mind summons a bad joke about being her latest experiment before you skitter away from that idea. Too clinical. Mortum's touch is compeletly different from those doctors, its warm and a little sticky from spilled whiskey where theirs were cold and gloved and you jump from that train of thought to focus on the softness of her as you run your hands under the edge of her shirt.She hesitates for a moment though, finally lets your ear go and kisses her way back to you mouth, cradles your face. And then she stops to stare into your eyes.

"Are you alright, mon coeur?" Shit. She's always been observant.

"More than alright." you give her a smile that doesn't do nearly enough to convey that this is _milesgalaxieslightyears_ beyond alright if you could only get your own head to be quiet. So instead you kiss her, hard and hungry, and stand up so you can walk her back until her knees hit her chair and this time she takes a seat while you scramble to fit your knees alongside hers.

This helps. Between the kissing and the whiskey and taking the lead you can finally get your own mind to shut up and you can _hear her_ the way you've been trying to all night. Trust and forgiveness and affection and the most amazing mind you've ever had the honor to watch work and you smile against her mouth when you feel the way it reacts to you grinding you hips down and sliding you hands the rest of the way under her shirt.


End file.
